February
by agreywriter15
Summary: Yakumo explains what the month of February means. And Mushra, after hearing this decides to use this as an oppurtunity to confess his feelings towards, Yakumo. Will Yakumo return it, or will it be just an unrequited love for Mushra? MushraxYakumo: Oneshot


Summary - Yakumo explains what the month of February means. And Mushra, after hearing this decides to use this as an oppurtunity to confess his feelings towards, Yakumo. Will Yakumo return it, or will it be just an unrequited love for Mushra?

Disclaimer - I do own Shinzo, but this story that I've written is mine.

* * *

Yakumo gave an exasperated sigh as she looks at the time on Hakuba's back. It now dates to January 31, meaning that February is close. Back when her father was still, alive he told her stories of that month.

_It was the time when Yakumo had just turned three years old, one year before the war between the Enterrans and Humans. Daigo, Yakumo's dad, is now quietly tucking in Yakumo, trying to make her sleep and get some rest. However, Yakumo could not sleep, so Daigo decided to tell her a story._

"_It's the month, your mom and I first met." said Daigo._

"_Hmmm…? Really papa?" asked Yakumo._

"_It sure is." said Daigo._

"_Wow." Yakumo beamed._

"_Yakumo, do you know what's so special about the month of February?"_

"_What papa?"_

"_It's a special month that signifies a new beginning." Daigo answered._

"_A beginning of what, papa?" asked the young Yakumo._

"_Love, my dear daughter." Daigo replied._

"_What's love, papa?" Yakumo curiously asked._

_Daigo chuckled._

"_You'll understand someday, Yakumo." was all that Daigo said._

Yakumo, gave a sad smile. Back when she three, she didn't understand, what her father was saying about love. But, now she's older. '_I think I know what it means now.' Yakumo thought._

Mushra, noticing Yakumo's sudden expression, came over and asked what was wrong.

"Hey, Yakumo." said Mushra, as he gave her a light tap. "What's wrong?"

Yakumo turned to look at him. She still gave him that sad smile.

"It's nothing Mushra." Yakumo replied, as she tried to hide her hidden sadness.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing." Said Sago, as he came back to the camp. He was trying to balance an armful of logs. "Hey, Mushra! Come and help-"

Sago, lost his grip on the many logs, as he suddenly lost his balance. The logs flew into the air, before landing straight down. Luckily for Sago, he had managed to dodge it, however, one managed to hit his foot.

"Ouch!" he screamed.

"Whoa, Sago, you okay?" Mushra asked.

Sago rubbed his aching foot.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but enough, about me. I want to know what's wrong with Yakumo." Sago replied.

Mushra turned to look at Yakumo, giving her a wide grin.

"Come on, Yakumo please! Please tell us!" Mushra pleaded.

Yakumo gave a soft giggle and looked at the enterran boys in front of her.

"It's just that I've been remembering something, from my past." Yakumo answered.

Yakumo gave a sad look as she looked at the small, campfire flame lit in front of her. Her head was down again, freely expressing her sudden depression.

Kutal, who had just come back, with a couple of fishes in his hand, gave a mock laugh. He had only hear the last part of Yakumo's sentence and therefore was oblivious to her current mood. The catlike enterran decided to ask a simple, but silly question.

"Oh is it about food?" Kutal asked as he set down the squirming fishes. He licked his lips and twirled his whiskers. Kutal did not notice the apparent glare on Mushra's now angry face.

"You fat cat!" Mushra yelled. "Do you ever think about anything, but food?"

Mushra was now angry enough to start an endless bickering with Kutal. He grabbed Kutal's shirt and shook him angrily.

"That's not what Yakumo was talking about!" Mushra yelled, tightening his grip on Kutal's shirt.

Kutal was not fazed, with Mushra's sudden burst of temper. He had grown used to this, especially after their many days of traveling together. Therefore, Kutal merely just shook Mushra off and turned to Yakumo.

"Oh then if it's not about food, then what is it?" Kutal asked.

Mushra gave a groan, before sitting up. He attempted to answer Kutal's question.

"That's what we were ab-"

Mushra was cut off, by a slight punch in the arm caused by Sago.

"Ow!" Mushra yelped. "What was that for?"

Sago gave him a stern look before turning to look at Yakumo.

"Listen to Yakumo." said Sago.

Yakumo, who was silently watching the three boys, bicker gave a small, but happy laugh. The laugh apparently had a calming effect, because the three boys, especially Mushra, stopped their bickering and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry." said Yakumo as she continued to laugh.

"It's alright." said Mushra.

"So, Yakumo are you going to tell us why you were so upset?" asked Sago.

"Why, yes of course." Yakumo answered.

"Then what was it about?" asked Mushra as he gave a curious face.

"The month of February." Yakumo replied.

"What's that?" the three Enterrans asked at the same time.

Yakumo gave a soft smile as she prepared for a long explanation.

"My father used to tell me that February, was the month that he and my mom first met. He also said that it was it was a month of love."

"A month of love…" questioned Sago. "So you mean it's like a month when lovers are supposed to express their feelings for each other?"

Yakumo nodded.

"So what do you do in this so called month of love?" asked Mushra.

"Well, I suppose since it's a month of love. You're suppose to give gifts expressing your feelings to the one you love." explained Yakumo.

"You mean like flowers?" asked Mushra.

"Or precious gems?" asked Sago, as he began to think of gambling.

"Or how about sweets." said Kutal as his mouth began to water.

Yakumo laughed and looked at the three boys.

"You're all right." She praised. "Any of those gifts would do just fine."

'_February. Hmmmm….the month of love. I can use this as a chance to express my feelings for Yakumo.' Thought Mushra._

Mushra gave a big grin as he thought about his brilliant plan.

"What's up, Mushra?" asked Sago, as he looked with confusion at Mushra's grinning face.

"Oh nothing." Mushra replied, as he continued to ponder in his thoughts.

"Weird." Sago muttered.

-

Mushra woke up bright and early the following day, before the others even woke up. Today he decided would be the day that would make Yakumo see his feelings. The day when it will be finally returned.

"Right, it's time to find a gift for Yakumo." muttered Mushra.

Mushra left the others without managing to wake any of them up. He explored the forest where his group decided to camp. He found many things that would please Yakumo: a colored orange-red rock, a couple of food, and mere pieces of cloth, that he was sure would just delight, Yakumo as a sign of human existence. However, Mushra wanted to find a gift that would express his feelings. Finding nothing, he decided to go just a little farther. Mushra came across a wide river.

Mushra could see a couple of flowers, just ahead, and leaped across the river, landing right in front of them. He nearly crushed them, but he didn't; only landing just an inch behind the flowers.

It was a white lily to be more exact. White lilies were on this part of Enterra. So gleeing with joy, Mushra picked up a flower and headed back to the camp.

'_This will be perfect.' Mushra grinned as he reveled in his sweet victory._

-

A couple of hours after Mushra left, Sago woke up. He looked sleepily at his sleeping companions, seeing that Kutal was snoring quite loudly and Yakumo was lightly smiling in her sleep, however, he couldn't see Mushra anywhere. Alarmed that Mushra might have been kidnapped, he helplessly tried to wake up the sleeping, Kutal, fearing the worst of what could have happened to his small friend.

"Hey, Kutal! You awake? Do you know where Mushra is?" Sago yelled as shook the catlike enterran. "Hello?"

However, Kutal, would simply just not wake up and only made a sleeping grunt as he muttered "Catnip" in his sleep. Troubled he went to Yakumo, only to find that she was already waking up. Sago asked her the same question he had asked, Kutal. However, Yakumo had no idea where Mushra was either.

"Darn. I thought he would at least tell you." muttered Sago.

"Huh? What do you mean Sago?" asked Yakumo.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing…." Sago said as he nervously laughed.

'_Mushra's going to kill me.' Sago thought._

Yakumo gave him a confused look. Noticing this, Sago attempted to make Yakumo feel better.

"Don't worry." Sago joked. "I'm sure he will be back soon."

True to his prediction, Mushra did come back, but not until it was dark. It was clearly obvious that he was hiding something behind his back, so noticing this Kutal decided to confront him about it.

"Mushra, what's that you got behind your back?" Kutal said with a sneaky grin.

"Nothing, Kutal. It's nothing." said Mushra, as he tried to hide the object behind his back.

Sago, who noticed Mushra's small struggle, grinned and decided to join in. He went behind Mushra's back attempting to get a glance at the object, but Mushra swiftly turned. However, Sago was still determined to find what the object was.

"Oh, but it sure looks like it's not nothing." said Sago as he teasingly grinned.

"You guys! Quit it!" Mushra yelled.

"Not until you tell us!" they both commanded.

Mushra, who was determined to give the gift to Yakumo, decided to give in. He did not want to waste time and the remainder of his bravery of admitting his feelings, before it went away.

"Alright, alright. It's for Yakumo okay?" said Mushra as he glared at the two for forcing it out of him.

"Yakumo, eh…" said Sago. "Don't tell me your going to you-know-what, Mushra?"

"What's the gift?" asked Kutal.

"Now that's something I'm not going to tell so easily." replied Mushra as he began to walk off.

"But-"

Mushra ignored Sago's question and immediately began to walk towards Yakumo. He hid the flower, behind his back, careful of Yakumo, not seeing it, until he was close enough towards her. Yakumo looked up from the campfire and looked at him.

Gathering his courage, Mushra handed her the flower.

"For you." Mushra simply stated, as his face began to turn slightly red.

"Oh, what are these?" asked Yakumo, as she looked at the beautifully colored single flower.

"These are white lilies." Mushra answered. "Their rare here on this side of Enterra, so I decided to give this one to you for the month of February."

His palms were sweating, as he waited for her answer.

Yakumo took the white lily and gave it a small sniff. A sweet aroma filled her nose, as she sucked in more of the scent. _'A white lily.' Yakumo thought._

"Oh, Mushra, this lily looks wonderful." beamed Yakumo.

Mushra was at a lost for words when he saw her bright smile. It was awhile since he last seen that beautiful smile. His brain froze at Yakumo's next action.

Leaning her face close to his, Yakumo gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mushra." She lightly smiled.

Mushra grinned back.

'_This is it.' Mushra thought. 'Now it's time to tell her.'_

Hesitating, slightly, Mushra called for Yakumo's attention.

"Yakumo, there is something I want to say to you." said Mushra, as he looked at her with a determined look.

"What is it, Mushra?" Yakumo asked.

Mushra gave a nervous gulp, before continuing his confession.

"Yakumo." Mushra started. "That flower is my feelings towards you."

"What do you mean, Mushra?"

"What I mean Yakumo, is that I-I-I"

"What Mushra?" Yakumo softly encouraged.

Mushra had a bad time, controlling his nerves. He was close to it. Close to confessing. _'And now this is my only chance.' Mushra thought._

Gathering his courage, he continued his confession.

"Yakumo." He softly stated. "From the moment I saw you, I felt something growing within me. I thought of it as nothing, but as I began to know more about you, I realized that it was something else."

Looking her straight at the eye, he concluded his confession.

"I love you." Mushra stated.

Mushra waited patiently for a reaction from Yakumo. He expected her to brush him off, and tell him that she sees him only as a friend. Or at least walk away from him. But she didn't do either of that. Instead she just stood there, loss for words.

'_This is worse. She could've at least told me that she didn't feel the same way.' thought Mushra._

Mushra began to walk off, saddened at Yakumo's answer. But then he felt a tug at his armor. Turning around he saw that it was Yakumo. Her face had a determined look, and before he knew it, she was softly kissing him.

Mushra was at first shocked, but then returned the kiss. He pulled her closer, holding her by the waist and she the same as she pulled in his neck, as an attempt to get closer. One of his roamed her back, up and down softly, the other pulling her in, while she ran her hands across his hair. It was the perfect moment. And both thought that it would never end.

However, like other moments it had to end, as their body's desire for air, overcame their passion. Mushra held her gently, slightly panting.

"I love you too." Yakumo grinned.

"Yakumo, about February…."

"Don't worry, Mushra. I loved how you cheered me up." Yakumo assured.

Mushra could only smile before suddenly grabbing Yakumo and kissing her again.

End.

* * *

I thought of this while reading a Shinzo story. I think it was called "Surprise"?. Yup, I think it was. Anyways, this story is referring to Valentine's Day. I'm just referring to it as February because, Yakumo, (in this story at least) does not know what Valentine's Day really is. And just so you guys no, in case if any of you got confuse, Daigo is the name of Yakumo's father.

Remember, when you're done reading this, to leave a review!


End file.
